An angel and a Child
by aikyoon
Summary: Ketika seorang anak bertemu dengan teman yang menyelamatkannya dari kesepian walaupun temannya itu berbeda dengannya.


_ Orang-orang bilang mempunyai teman makhluk halus itu dapat membawa sial_

_Tapi menurutnya itu tidak_

_Teman seperti itu dapat menolongnya dari kesepian_

_Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus meninggalkan teman yang telah menolongnya itu_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Aomine D./Kise R.**

**Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated K**

**Warning : Typo everywhere, tidak ahli bermain diksi, possibly OOC, AU, child!Aomine x angel!Kise.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lingkaran apa yang ada di atas kepalamu?" Aku menengok ke arah asal suara tersebut. Bocah laki-laki kira-kira 5 tahun berambut biru tua itu memiringkan kepalanya. Aku terkejut, karena sampai saat ini tidak satupun manusia yang bisa melihatku. Bocah ini adalah salah satunya yang dapat melihatku.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau aku tidak bisa aku pasti tidak bisa melihat lingkaran yang ada di atas kepalamu itu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Aku tertawa kecil, sepertinya bocah ini tipe orang yang keras kepala dan mau menangnya sendiri. Aku mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke pangkuanku.

"Kau tahu apa malaikat itu?" Bocah itu menggeleng. Aku sudah menduganya dia tidak akan tahu.

"Sebelumnya siapa namamu? Pasti kau senang bermain disaat cuaca sudah panas, ya?" Tanyaku.

"Orang tuaku tidak memperbolehkanku memberikan namaku kepada orang asing." Jawabnya ketus. Aku tertawa kecil lagi, sambil membelai kepala anak itu aku berkata, " Sudah kubilang tadi, aku bukan manusia sepertimu."

"Kalau kau bukan manusia, bagaimana aku bisa melihatmu? Ah, aku tidak percaya. Pokoknya kau ini manusia, titik." Ujar anak itu bersikeras. Kau tahu betapa lucunya anak berkulit _tan_ itu? Apalagi saat ia mempertahankan pendiriannya.

"Kau satu-satunya yang bisa melihatku. Tapi… Ah, sudahlah. Terserah kau ingin menganggapku apa." Jawabku tersenyum. Aku lihat dari matanya yang sayu-sayu bahwa dia mengantuk.

"Kau ngantuk? Tidurlah." Aku menyenderkan kepalanya ke dadaku. Tak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Aku melihat gelang bertuliskan 'Aomine Daiki' di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Gelang itu berwarna biru tua seperti warna rambutnya, mungkin itu adalah pemberian dari salah satu keluarganya.

"_Ah, jadi namanya Aomine Daiki._" Ujarku dalam hati.

Ia membuka matanya dan sesekali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, dengan tangan mungilnya dia mengucek-ngucek matanya dan melihat ke arahku. Aku tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu, Aomine-_cchi?" _ Tanyaku. Anak itu tidak menjawabnya, mungkin ia bingung dengan panggilan yang aku berikan.

"Ah, ya. Namamu Aomine Daiki, bukan? Aku melihat dari gelang yang ada di tangan kananmu," Ujarku sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk gelangnya.

"Lalu namamu siapa?" Tanya anak itu tiba-tiba.

"Kise, Kise Ryouta. Memangnya ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_?" Jawabku. Anak itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan sesekali dia menyebut namaku, mungkin dia sedang berusaha untuk mengingatnya. Ia langsung menatapku tajam. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Aomine-_cchi?_ Apa itu maksudnya Aomine-_cchi_? Itu panggilan yang aneh." Sudah kuduga, pasti ia akan mengatakan kalimat itu. "Itu panggilan khusus untuk orang yang kusayangi dan kuhormati." Aku menjelaskannya dengan singkat.

Aku melihat ke arah langit yang sudah berwarna jingga dan matahari yang sudah ingin tidur di sebelah barat sana digantikan dengan rembulan dan bintang-bintang. Aku menggandeng tangan mungil Aomine-_cchi_ dan membawanya ke jalan raya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup pertemuan kita hari ini. Pulanglah, Aomine-_cchi_. Nanti orang tuamu khawatir kalau kau tidak pulang, sampai jumpa esok hari." Aku meninggalkannya yang berdiri menatap kepergianku, aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Aku tak tahu apa yang membawanya berlari mendekatiku lagi, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berlutut di depannya. Tangannya itu menggenggam erat jemari-jemariku.

"Ada apa, Aomine-_cchi_? Kau harus pulang sekarang, malam sudah mau tiba." Tanyaku heran. Ia memandangku sedalam-dalamnya dengan bola mata biru tua miliknya.

"Kau janji besok akan bermain bersamaku lagi?" Aku tertawa mendengar perkataan itu dan mengangguk. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal karena aku menertawakannya, padahal menurutnya itu tidak lucu. "Tentu saja, Aomine-_cchi_. Kemarikan kelingkingmu." Perintahku, aku langsung melingkarkan kelingkingku dengan kelingkingnya.

* * *

"Kise, lihatlah! Tadi aku menangkap _crayfish_ bersama ayahku dan aku mendapatkan lumayan banyak!" Ia memamerkan sekotak ukuran 30x30 cm yang isinya _crayfish_ tangkapannya. Perlu aku akui, ia memang hebat karena bisa menangkap segini banyaknya, kurang lebih ada 10 _crayfish_ yang ia tangkap.

"Kau hebat sekali, Aomine-_cchi_! Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa menangkap _crayfish_ ini,"

"Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa mengajarimu! Walaupun sedikit sulit, tapi saat kau sudah bisa pasti akan menjadi kegiatan yang menyenangkan!" Katanya bersemangat. Sepertinya hari ini ia sangat ceria, beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kalian tahu bahwa hari ini sudah 2 minggu sejak kami pertama bertemu? Dan aku senang bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Membawanya ke kebun penuh dengan bermacam-macam bunga, ada bunga _Statice, Orchid, Lily, Hydrangea_ dan masih banyak lagi. Saat itu ekspresi wajahnya tidak begitu senang, mungkin karena ia tidak begitu menyukai bunga.

"Aku tahu itu pasti menyenangkan, tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau tahu aku pasti tidak akan sepertimu," aku menolak tawarannya dengan lembut, kuharap dia mengerti.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dariku, sepertinya ia marah karena aku menolak tawarannya dan tidak ingin berusaha terlebih dahulu.

Sela beberapa menit ia langsung menatap ke arahku dan duduk di pangkuanku, "Kise, waktu itu kau pernah bilang kalau kau membuat nama panggilan aneh itu berarti kau menyangi dan menghormati orang itu. Kalau begitu, apakah kau menyangiku?" Tanyanya polos. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang polos?

Ia menamparku tepat di pipi, aku mengeluh kesakitan sambil mengusap pipiku. Walaupun tidak begitu keras, tapi itu cukup membuat pipiku sedikit merah.

"Tidak ada yang lucu tahu! Kenapa kau selalu ketawa, sih?!" Ia menyilangkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya, kesal karena perbuatanku.

"Maafkan aku, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak bermaksud meledekmu, tapi aku hanya kaget saja tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu dengan wajah yang polos," ia tidak mempedulikan kata-kataku, tatapannya semakin tajam. Aku tahu ini akan bahaya jikalau aku masih—yang menurutnya— meledeknya.

"Tentu saja aku menyangimu, Aomine-_cchi. _Tidak mungkin aku tidak menyayangimu, kau sangat berarti bagiku." Kataku, tatapannya sudah tidak tajam seperti tadi. Sepertinya amarahnya sudah menurun setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"_Ano_… kalau kau bilang kau menyayangiku, kau akan bermain denganku selamanya, 'kan?" Tanyanya malu-malu. Aku bisa melihat semburat merah yang muncul di kulit _tan_-nya.

_Ahh, Aominecchi, bolehkah aku mencubit pipimu itu? _ Gumamku dalam hati.

"Iya, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku akan selalu bermain denganmu kapanpun kau mau, kau cukup kemari saja dan kita bisa bermain sampai sepuasnya. Tapi kau jangan lupa dengan waktumu, ya." Jawabku tersenyum, aku pun melihat senyuman kecil yang muncul di wajahnya. _Mungkin aku salah satu malaikat beruntung yang bisa bertemu dengan anak ini, eh?_

* * *

"Daiki, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali pulang malam dan berangkat terlalu pagi?" Tanya ibu-nya penasaran.

"Aku bertemu teman." Jawabnya singkat, ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan langsung beranjak ke kulkas untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa di cemilnya.

"Teman? Siapa namanya? Umurnya berapa? Perempuan atau laki-laki?" Ibu-nya memberi pertanyaan secara bertubi-tubi.

"Namanya Kise, aku tidak mengetahui umurnya, dia laki-laki walaupun wajahnya— ya menurutku itu cantik."

"Bisakah kau mengenalinya padaku?"

"Bisa, tapi besok aku berangkat jam 9 pagi, ya! Jangan telat!" perintahnya. Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan membelai ujung kepalanya.

"Sekarang kau tidur, ok? Ini sudah larut malam. Jangan lupa untuk mencuci dan menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu. Selamat malam, Daiki." Ibunya mengecup kening putra satu-satunya itu.

* * *

Ia menarik tangan ibunya agar ibunya mempercepat jalannya. Ibunya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku anaknya kalau ia mulai tidak bisa sabaran. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung memanggilku dan berlari menuju ke arahku.

"Kise!" Panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya. Aku menoleh lalu tersenyum ke arahnya, kurenggangkan kedua tanganku bersiap untuk menerimanya ke dalam pelukanku. Kulihat di belakangnya ada wanita bertubuh jangkung, rahang yang tegas dan mempunyai rambut dan kulit sama seperti Aomine-_cchi_.

"Aomine-_cchi_, siapa wanita di belakangmu?" Tanyaku kepadanya. Dari mimik wajahnya terlihat ia berhasil mengingat sesuatu. Ia melompat dari pelukanku dan langsung berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Ibu, itu temanku, namanya Kise!" Ujarnya dengan bahagia, jarinya menunjuk ke arahku. Ibunya menatap heran sambil sesekali memicingkan matanya.

"Daiki, ibu tidak melihat apa-apa." Kata ibunya, Aomine hanya menatap heran ke ibunya. Aku tahu, ibunya tidak bisa melihatku.

"Ibu ngomong apaan, sih? Sudah jelas-jelas Kise ada di depan ibu!" Protesnya. Ia menarik ibunya lebih dekat lagi denganku, aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aku memanggilnya pelan dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa ibunya tidak bisa melihatku. Ia masih tidak percaya dan tetap memaksa ibunya.

"Daiki, ibu benar-benar tidak melihat apa-apa, sungguh! Kau saja kali yang sedang berkhayal." Kata ibunya kehabisan kesabaran. Ia mengerucuti bibirnya, tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Mungkin temanmu sedang pergi ke suatu tempat, besok saja kita bertemu dengan temanmu, ya? Sekarang kita pulang dulu." Hibur ibunya.

"Pergi darimananya?! Kise ada disini, ibu! Dia tidak pergi kemana-mana!" bantahnya tetap keras kepala ingin mempertemukan ibunya padaku. Padahal itu hal yang mustahil.

"Daiki jangan bilang kau…" sebelum ibunya melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung menarik tangan Aomine. "Kita pulang sekarang, Daiki. Tidak ada protes."

"Tidak mau! Aku masih ingin bermain dengan Kise!" Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamana ibunya. Tapi ibunya tidak peduli dan tetap memaksanya untuk pulang. Ia menatapku untuk meminta pertolongan, tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tidak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya, _toh _kalau aku berusaha untuk menolongnya juga percuma.

* * *

"Daiki, mulai lusa kau tinggal dirumah nenek dan kakekmu sampai kau sudah tumbuh besar nanti." Kata ibunya tegas. Keheningan menyelimuti seluruh sudut rumah, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara setelah ibunya mengatakan itu. Ia terus membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal sofa yang empuk.

"Daiki." Panggil ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau, Daiki."

"Tidak."

"Daiki."

"Aku bilang tidak." Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Ia akhirnya ingin menampakkan wajahnya, dengan mata yang bengkak dan hidung yang merah tentunya. Dia menangis. Ibunya sampai terkejut karena ini baru pertama kalinya putranya ini menangis karena masalah seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah menangis. Seperti saat putranya ini dihabisi oleh anak-anak brutal di sekolahnya yang dulu atau terjatuh dari tangga sampai kepalanya bocor, ia hanya meringis waktu itu tapi tidak menangis.

"Ini baru pertama kalinya aku mempunyai teman, bu. Sedari dulu aku tidak mempunyai teman. Sekarang disaat aku menemukan teman, dengan mudahnya ibu memisahkanku. Ibu tidak tahu rasanya kesepian itu seperti apa? Aku hanya anak tunggal. Aku tidak mau mengisi hidupku hanya bermain dengan mainan plastik atau besi ataupun menonton tv." Ucapannya membuat hati ibunya hancur berkeping-keping. Jujur, ibunya tidak tega melihat anaknya sedih seperti ini dan kesepian. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ibunya tidak setuju ia mempunya teman berwujud makhluk halus.

"Kau tahu kenapa ibu tidak mengizinkanmu berteman dengan temanmu itu?" Ibunya menghela nafas sebentar. "Itu karena berteman dengan makhluk yang tidak terlihat wujudnya akan membuatmua sial, Daiki."

"Tapi Kise tidak seperti itu, ibu! Dan aku bisa melihatnya!" Protesnya lagi.

"Aku tahu, Daiki. Aku tahu. Tapi yang hanya bisa melihatnya hanya kau, 'kan? Orang lain tidak bisa." Ujar ibunya menenangkan sambil membela kedua pipi putranya itu.

"Sekarang kau tidur dan jangan lupa menggosok gigi dan mencuci kakimu sebelum tidur, ya." Kata ibunya dengan lembut, mencium keningnya perlahan-lahan. Ia langsung beranjak ke kamar tidurnya tanpa menuruti perintah ibunya, membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

Ibunya menghela nafas dan langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya.

* * *

"Aomine-_cchi_, kenapa kau murung hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil membelai rambutnya. Ia tetap tidak menjawabnya dan menggeliat di pangkuanku.

"Aomine-_cchi_, katakan saja." Bujukku.

"Ibuku… ibuku… menyuruhku untuk tinggal bersama nenek dan kakekku sampai aku beranjak dewasa." Ujarnya.

"Eh? Bagus, dong. Dengan begitu kau tidak bosan dengan suasana yang begini-begini saja." Balasku. Mata-nya menatapku tajam seketika dan tangannya mencubit lenganku.

"A-aww! Hentikan, Aomine-_cchi_!" Ringisku sedikit keras. Ternyata apa yang kuucapkan salah, bukannya membuat dia terhibur malah membuat dia semakin marah dan sedih. Hah, aku jadi merasa bersalah sekali padanya.

"Kau bukannya menghiburku tapi malah membuat _mood_-ku semakin turun! Kau sama saja dengan ibuku, Kise!" Geramnya. Dia pergi meninggalkanku pergi sendirian. Badanku terkulai lemas, sesekali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, kupejamkan mataku sembari meletakkan tangan tepat di depan keningku.

* * *

Mentari mengusir bulan dan bintang untuk pergi, sekarang giliran mentari untuk memeluk bumi dan membagi kehangatannya. Aomine Daiki terbangun dari mimpinya, mengucek-ngucek matanya lalu ia segera membereskan tempat tidurnya. Saat ia sampai ke lantai bawah rumahnya, ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan roti dengan selai coklat kacang dan susu coklat, ibunya tahu keberadaannya, karena itu ibunya pun menjadi tersenyum ke arahnya. "Daiki, ayo sarapan. Sebentar lagi kau dijemput oleh supir pribadi nenek dan kakekmu."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan mengolesi rotinya dengan selai coklat kacang.

Sesudah ia memakan sarapan paginya ia langsung bergegas untuk mengambil sepatunya. Saat ia sedang mengikat tali sepatunya tiba-tiba ibunya bertanya, "Daiki, kau mau kemana?"

"Hanya ingin bermain-main diluar sana sebelum aku meninggalkan kota ini." Jawabnya. Seusai ia mengikat tali sepatunya ia langsung berlari ke luar tanpa meminta perizinan ataupun salam dengan ibunya.

* * *

"Kise." Panggilnya. Aku yang sedang sibuk mencium aroma bunga-bunga segar yang bertengger di antara daun-daun itu segera menolehkan wajahku dan mendapatkan bocah kecil yang paling kusayangi. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau sudah pernah mencium aroma bunga ini? Aromanya enak sekali dan segar."

"Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki, sih, Kise? Kalau kau laki-laki kenapa kau menyukai bunga?" Cibirnya.

"Menurutmu aku ini laki-laki atau bukan, Aomine-_cchi_?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku suka bunga karena aroma-nya yang enak untuk dicium oleh indraku dan beberapa bunga ada yang aroma-nya bisa menyejukkan hatimu, lho! Kau ingin coba mencium aroma-aroma bunga di sekitar sini juga, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"Huh, tidak perlu. Menurutku semua bunga aroma-nya tidak enak."

"Haha, iya, tidak apa-apa. Setiap orang mempunyai pendapat yang berbeda-beda."

Keheningan tercipta di antara aku dan dia. Aku yang sibuk menciumi aroma-aroma bunga jadi tidak terlalu kepikiran untuk berbicara tentang apa padanya. Sampai ada tangan yang menarik bajuku pelan, aku baru menghentikkan aktivitasku dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kise, aku… minta maaf yang kemarin." Ujarnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tersenyum lagi. Oh, tunggu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan senyumanku jika dia bersamaku. Aku berlutut di depannya untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aomine-_cchi_. Kau tidak salah sama sekali." Balasku, senyuman masih menghiasi wajahku.

"Aku… akan meninggalkan kota ini kurang dari satu jam lagi. Jadi… _um_… aku ingin memberikan ini padamu untuk kenang-kenangan." Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan memberikan sepasang jepitan berbentuk crayfish. Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya.

"M-maaf kalau kau tidak suka. Aku membuatnya ini sendiri kemarin malam. Aku memberikan jepit karena aku pikir Kise akan menjadi l-lebih m-manis jika memakainya, lagipula aku tidak suka dengan poni yang selalu menghalangi wajahmu itu." Ucapnya malu-malu, memalingkan wajahnya walaupun dia tahu aku sudah melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah itu.

Oh, aku tidak bisa merasa sebahagia ini selama aku menjadi malaikat. Aku memeluknya erat-erat, tidak mau melepaskannya sampai ia mendorongku dengan kasar dan mengatakan bahwa aku hampir membunuhnya. Oh, tidak, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya… senang bertemu denganmu. Aku malaikat paling beruntung yang diberi takdir bertemu denganmu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku sangat senaang sekali. Oh, tunggu, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. Tunggu sebentar." Aku bergegas mencari ranting-ranting pohon yang bisa aku lekuk-lekukkan dan mencari kelopak bunga yang paling indah. Untungnya aku tahu segala tentang bunga dan letak-letaknya disini, jadi aku tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuatnya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, aku selesai merangkai kelopak-kelopak bunga dan ranting pohon itu yang dapat dijadikan sebagai gelang dan mahkota.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuatnya dari bunga, Kise. Aku tidak ingin memakainya. Itu terlalu perempuan sekali, nanti aku disangka perempuan lagi, huh!"

"Kau tidak perlu memakainya terus, Aomine-_cchi_. Pakailah sesukamu dan simpanlah sesukamu. Ini kenang-kenanganku, jika kau kesini lagi dan kita bertemu lagi bawalah kedua barang ini, ok?" Kataku sambil memakaikannya mahkota bunga di atas kepalanya dan gelang di tangan kanannya, tepat di sebelah gelang yang betuliskan namanya. "Kau tahu Aomine-_cchi_ kelopak bunga apa yang kupakai untuk membuat ini? Ini bunga _Hydrangea_, bunga yang sangat menunjukkan khasmu."

Tanpa sepatah katapun, dia langsung memelekku erat-erat. Aku kembali membalas pelukannya. Tidak berlangsung lama karena waktu memisahkan kita, ia harus pulang dari sekarang kalau ia tidak ingin kena marah oleh ibunya lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

"Sampai jumpa, Aomine-_cchi_." Aku balas melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya sampai ia tidak terlihat lagi di pandanganku.

Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis antara sedih, terharu dan senang. Malaikat tidak bisa menangis. Lebih tepatnya, malaikat tidak diberikan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**15 tahun kemudian.**

Ia mengobrak-abrik kerdus yang berantakan, merapikan kamarnya yang ia tempati saat masih kecil dan tiba-tiba suatu benda terjatuh ke lantai. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah benda tersebut dan ia bisa langsung merasakan nostalgia. Seuntaian ranting-ranting pohon yang disatukan oleh bunga berwarna biru bergradasi putih. Ia mengambil rangkaian itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak merusak sedikitpun rangkain tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya berjalan menuju tempat itu. Tempat dimana ia bertemu denganku.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar derap langkah mendekat ke arahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap fokus dengan mendeteksi macam-macam bunga melalui aroma-nya.

"Kise." Suara berat memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan aku tidak percaya apa yang kulihat. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung, dengan garis wajah yang tegas, badan yang kekar, tatapan kedua iris ya tajam dan suara yang berat. Sungguh, kalau aku tidak melihat dari warna rambut dan kulitnya aku pasti tidak mengenali siapa dia.

_Ah, ini dia. Aomine-_cchi _kecilku kembali dengan perubahan fisik yang sangat-sangat meningkat. _Batinku sambil tersenyum. Aku melihat ke arah tangannya, ia menggenggam rangkaian ranting-ranting pohon dan bunga _Hydrangea_, pemberianku saat aku ingin berpisah dengannya waktu dulu. Aku tidak menyangka dia masih menyimpannya.

"Halo, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan berjumpa lagi."

Aku tersenyum, ia pun ikut tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

Halo, bertemu lagi dengan Aiko disini. /o/

Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan dan sembari nungguin jam buka puasa, jadi saya buatlah _fanfic_ ini. Maaf banget kalau misalkan ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit atau apa. Inilah penyebab saya tidak begitu handal membuat _fanfic_ panjang m(_ _)m maaf juga karena saya paling lemah di diksi jadi nggak begitu bisa memainkan diksi orz well, cukup basa-basi dari saya.

Saya berterima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah ingin menuangkan komentar kalian di kotak _**review**_ dan saya berterima kasih juga **bagi kalian yang sudah membaca **_**fanfic**_ ini. Sampai berjumpa di _next fanfic_ _/drabble_ saya /o/

Aiko.


End file.
